


spilled ice cream

by jjpgyeom



Series: GOT7 Mpreg [10]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Mood Swings, Mpreg, Pouty Youngjae, Pregnant Youngjae, Sweet Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 08:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjpgyeom/pseuds/jjpgyeom
Summary: Youngjae spills ice cream and Jackson is confused.





	spilled ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Welcome back to other story and you guessed it!! This story was written a few years ago with another pairing, but I decided to change it to JackJae!! This might have been a little over exaggeration, but it was fun to write, lol. I hope y’all like it!! Please excuse any errors!!

Jackson is going crazy.

Youngjae is driving him crazy.

Youngjae is crazy.

Youngjae is having mood swings.

Jackson hates mood swings.

_“Jackson, I love you so much!”_

_“You asshole I hate you!”_

_“Jackie, we are going to be the best parents ever!”_

_“We are going to be the worst parents ever!”_

_“I love how much you hug me even though I have his huge belly.”_

_“No! Don’t touch me! I hate how you touch me! I’m disgusting.”_

Jackson knows that Youngjae is pregnant and all, but does he really have to act like a whiny bitch all the time? One minute he is all sweet and lovely, and then the next he is the spawn of Satan and wants to kill him. But Jackson knows that Youngjae doesn’t mean it and he loves him with all his heart.

* * *

Youngjae is sitting on the living room couch bawling his eyes out with a tub of ice cream on his stomach.

And what is Jackson doing?

He is sitting like an idiot with a spoon of ice cream in his mouth staring at Youngjae with wide eyes.

“J-Jae!” He yells dropping the spoon and bowl on the carpet floor. “Wh-What’s wrong?!” He asks, sitting right next to Youngjae wrapping his arm around his shoulder and setting the ice cream on the coffee table.

Youngjae doesn’t say anything for a while making his sobs turn into small sniffles. “I-I-I sp-spilled some ice scream o-on m-my pants.”

The elder’s jaw dropped. What. He is crying over spilled ice cream?!

“Stupid fucking hormones,” The younger muttered wiping his eyes with his sweater sleeves.

Jackson softy smiled, “Jae, it’s okay. You were like that before you got pregnant.” He playfully says.

The pregnant male glares at him. Jackson coos because Youngjae just looked so cute. He puffy eyes and pouty lips, he just wants to shower him with kisses.

“Aw, Jae! I was just teasing.” He chuckles leaning down to kiss those pouty lips.

Youngjae smiled into the kiss, and then pulled away making the elder whine. “I love you so much, Jackson. You have had to deal with my mood swings and they are pretty bad. I’m sorry.” He apologizes.

Jackson smiles, “It’s fine, your mood swings are nothing I can’t handle. I know you don’t mean it, so it’s useless to apologize to me. At least you aren’t as bad as Jinyoung when he was pregnant.”

The last statement makes Youngjae laugh. “Oh, yeah,” He laughed.

About two years ago when Jaebum and Jinyoung were expecting their first child and Jinyoung’s mood swings were the worst. Jaebum would call late at the night crying because he couldn’t take it anymore. Jackson felt bad for the elder, but it was funny at the same time.

“Have the all mood swings you like, I don’t care. Remember when the baby is born all this won’t matter because we are going to have them in our arms and all of this is going to be worth it.” Jackson says leaning his forehead against Youngjae’s.

Youngjae blushes at his words, but smile nonetheless. “That was sweet. I love you.”

“I love you, your mood swings and our little bundle of joy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Hit me up on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjpgyeom) if y'all want to chat about GOT7 or anything really <strike>i need friends pls</strike>.


End file.
